Mutant dawn”
by Ryoken1
Summary: My own sequel to day of reckoning! As the brotherhood rebels against Mystique and join the X-men in a fight for survival , Pietro attempts to save the captured mutants , while the real mastermind behind it all is reavealed!


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant dawn"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright:  
  
Chapter 1: Redemption:  
  
At the ruins of the institute......  
  
Mystique spitted blood as she hitted the tree , thrown by the force of the punch she had just recieved....  
  
"How dare you!"-She replied , as the other young mutants tried to restrain Lance , as he just had punched Mystique.  
  
"You used us! You never told Wanda about the plan , you made her believe Pieto was betraying us for real , and you knew about the sentinel , you didnt even cared if we got killed!"-Lance yelled as he tried to jump over Mystique.  
  
"You bitch! I almost killed him because of you!"-Wanda exclaimed as she was holded by some of the new mutants.  
  
"You wanted revengue on your father , so deal with the consequences!"- Mystique snapped back , when she yelled , as she collapsed.  
  
"What the hell?"-Scott asked , when he saw Jean.  
  
"I just forced her into unconciousness , now , we gotta get out of here!"- Jean replied.  
  
"Lets get into the copter , and try to get somewhere safe!"-Scott replied .  
  
"Where can we go yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Theres that abandoned factory a couple miles away from town , the copter could fit there!"-Bobby replied.  
  
"Well , lets get there , now!"-Storm yelled , as everyone got into the copter , and they took off.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Pietro woke up in the building , and watched the destruction around him......  
  
"She used me! , i cant believe she tricked me , she made Wanda believe i betrayed her!"-Pietro thought , when he saw the army like personel leaving the streets , as they loaded a container filled with a green liquid , with Rogue inside.  
  
"Gotta follow them!"-Pietro thought , as he used his powers to reach the truck just in time , as he entered it as it was being locked.  
  
Pietro looked around , and saw himself sorrounded by four containers , in wich the figures of Evan , Rogue , Beast and Blob could be seen clearly.  
  
Using his powers , Pietro unlocked all of them , and drained them of the liquid.........  
  
"Come on , wake up!"-He thought , as he holded Rogue in her arms......  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes , and saw Pietro infront of her...  
  
"Pietro?"-Rogue asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Ah feel dizzy"-Rogue replied as he helped her stand up.  
  
"What happened?-Rogue asked.  
  
"We all fell into Mystiques trap, my betrayal was all part of a plan to get Magneto into Wanda's power range , but it seems Wanda was another pawn , when she arrived there , i thought she was going to asist me into subduing Magneto , not that she would try to kill me!"-Pietro explained.  
  
"Where are the others?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"I dont know , we are in a military truck , the others fled , i guess we have to wait till the others wake up"-Pietro replied , pointing at the other three mutants.  
  
"Ahm scared , Pietro, the whole world knows about us know , and we are prisioners"-Rogue said , about to cry.  
  
"Dont be , Im getting us out of here , and Mystique`s gonna pay , thats a promise!"-Pietro said as he hugged her.  
  
Meanwhile , at the underground lab.......  
  
"Four of the mutants have been captured , and if Mystique did her job , the Xavier Institute is no more , master"-Trask said , at the figure that was hiding in the dak parts of the room.  
  
"Excellent , is Wolverine subdued?"-A voice asked.......  
  
"Yes , the magnetic shield in his cell makes him unable to use his claws , neither move"-Trask unsawered.  
  
"Very well, it seems that the keys to mutant evolution are once again in my hands"-The voice replied.  
  
"What? I thought we were going to use them to find a way to kill mutants , that we were gonna develop the "legacy virus"?-Trask replied , as he tried to use his gun.  
  
An energy bolt blasted it from his hands , as the figure stepped away from the shadows.......  
  
It was a man , dressed in a trenchcoat like outfit , his hair black , and his skin was completely pale white , and his eyes glowed red , as did the gem that was encrusted in his chest.  
  
Trask didnt even had time to scream, as the figure grabbed him by the neck with one hand , and lifted him........  
  
"You really thought i was going to help a worthless species as yours? The time of humanity has ended , Trask , just as yours!"-The figure snarled , as he broked Trask's neck , , and threw his body against a wall.  
  
"Now its finally time for me , Mr Sinester , to take my right place as the engenieer of the future! , very soon , Apocalypse will be unleashed , and only the strongest , only the pure will survive!"-Sinester said as he leaved the room.......  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Okay , liked it , be prepared , as in this 4 part series is far from over!  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
